snubfighterfandomcom-20200214-history
BIF-67-ST Ninja-To
Description As might be expected, the "Ninja-to" starfighter is a stealth fighter, being that it is named after an Assassins weapons. The Oni, just like the Japanese, have a sword known as the Ninja-To used by assassins known as Ninjas. The Ninja-To was the primary sword of the Ninja just as the Katana was the primary sword of the Samurai. In many cases, Ninja-To were just cut down Samurai blades. The Ninja-To starfighter is simply a modified Katana starfighter and has virtually identical performance. It mounts the same shields, weaponry, and drives as the Katana. The Katana is an incredibly maneuverable and dangerous fighter even without the stealth features of the Ninja-To and the Consortium operates large numbers in addition to the Black Eagle. A fair number of pilots consider it superior to the Black Eagle. The Ninja-To fighter simply adds a Phase Field generator. Bushido Industries cannot manufacture the generator but instead simply buys them from Phase World and installs them in the Ninja-To. Even though more expensive than a standard Katana starfighter, the Ninja-To is still far less expensive than the Star Ghost. Bushido Industries own forces operate the vast majority of these fighters. A handful have been purchased by the Consortium Armed Forces for testing and potentially intelligence missions. A few private operators and small mercenary groups have bought these fighters as well. All have rated these fighters quite highly. Bushido will sell these fighters to almost anybody. Bushido Industries has most recently had a large amount of problem with raiding on their shipping. There is speculation inside the company that this is not common piracy but in fact is sponsored by rivals of the company. The company forces have been using these stealth fighters to ambush pirates and attempting to find out who might be behind them. The special phase field generator takes the place of the fighters utility closet and leaves the pilot with only a very tiny compartment for personal equipment. The fighter does not have a phase jump system and only has the phase field generator. The generator is capable of both a protective field or rendering the ship insubstantial. Special attention was spent so that the shields of the fighter can still be operated on the fighter but cannot be operated at the same time the ship is operating the Phase Field generator. Because the fighter is virtually a Katana starfighter, the fighter may use the Contra-Grav B-FTL-01X faster than Light pack designed for the Katana. Even though the pack is still experimental, there has been some proposals to outfit all Ninja-to fighter with the control computers for the faster than light pack. So far, this has not been done. Using the faster than light pack in conjunction with the phase field makes the fighter any incredible scout element. As stated, the Ninja-To fighter is otherwise identical to the standard Katana starfighter. This makes logistics generally quite easy because it uses the same parts as the much more common fighter. With the Ninja-To, a new weapon pod was introduced. This is the Phase Cannon pod. This pod is most commonly carried on the Ninja-To but can be carried on other Bushido Statistical Data *Model Type: BIF-67-ST Stealth Fighter *Crew: One. *Speed: **Driving on the Ground: Not Possible. **Sublight: Has a special sublight engine that allows the ship to travel up to 40 percent of the speed of light. Fighter can accelerate/decelerate at the rate of 1.4 percent of light per melee. If the fighter is carrying the F.T.L. booster, the fighters acceleration is reduced as per the booster (maximum of 1.2 percent of light per turn.) **Atmospheric Propulsion: Maximum normal speed is Mach 8 (5931.6 mph / 9546 kph), fighter can enter and leave an atmosphere because flight system is by contra grav. While not covered under the original description, both the Ninja-to and the Katana have a reduced to speed if fully loaded, reduce maximum speed to Mach 7 (5,190.2 mph/ 8,352.8 kph) in an atmosphere. If the fighter is carrying the F.T.L. booster, the fighters top atmospheric is reduced as per the booster - maximum speed is Mach 7 (5,190.2 mph/ 8,352.8 kph) in an atmosphere. **Stardrive: Only when carrying external Contra-Grav FTL flight system (See Writeup for details.) *Maximum Range: Effectively Unlimited by drive system but only has supplies for pilot for three weeks. *Length: 50 feet (15.2 meters) *Height: 12 feet (3.65 meters) *Width: 40 feet (12.2 meters) *Weight: 15 tons (13.6 metric tons) *Power System **Main power System: Advanced Fusion with 30 year life span. **Phase Power System: All special phase abilities of the ship are powered by a phase-field generator that has 200 "charges." When all these charges are spent (each use of a phase-field power uses up one charge), the generator needs one hour to regenerate power. Until it is fully recharged, no further special powers will be possible. *Cargo: Minimal Storage Space, place for a rifle, handgun, small survival kit, signal flares, and food rations. *Market Cost: 165 million credits (Compared to 65 million credits for the Katana.) Most weapon pods cost between 5 and 10 million credits each but the phase cannon pod costs 16 million credits. Weapon Systems *One (1) Particle Beam Cannon: Not surprisingly, this cannon is identical to the cannon that is carried in Katana fighter and while the cannon does not do as great a damage as some of the rail guns on other fighters does still inflict impressive damage. Like the Katana fighter, the cannon is protected by the ships hull and is not considered destroyed until the fighters main body is destroyed. The weaknesses of this cannon is largely compensated for by the use of weapon pods. **Maximum Effective Range: 4 miles (6.4 km) through atmosphere and 200 miles (321.8 km) in space. **Mega-Damage: 2D6x10 per blast **Rate of Fire: Equal to the combined hand to hand attacks of the Pilot (usually 4 or 5). **Payload: Effectively Unlimited *Two (2) Weapon Pods: The fighter can carry two special purpose weapon pods. They are identical to those carried by the Katana starfighter and are attached centerline on the underside of the Tanto. Like the pods on the Katana, the pods can be changed or interchanged within 10 minutes by a capable service crew that is familiar with the fighter. Crews that are not familiar with Bushido Industries designs may require an additional 2D4 minutes *Anti-Starfighter Weapon Pod: This pod combines a medium range missile launcher and a powerful gravity rail gun. Along with Fighters, It is also useful for use against Robots and Power Armors. The rail gun is very powerful but is short ranged. Projectiles come out of the gravity rail guns at a significant fraction of the speed of light. Medium Range Missiles has a top speed of Mach 15 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 6% of light per turn. Normally used for anti-fighter and point defense. Medium range missiles can be launched on multiple targets simultaneously. **Maximum Effective Range: Gravity Rail Gun: 2 miles (3.2 km) through an atmosphere and 100 miles (161 km) in space. Medium Range Missiles: 160 miles (257.5 km) in an atmosphere and 80,000 miles (128,750 km/0.43 light seconds). **Mega-Damage: Gravity Rail Gun: 3D6x10 per 40 round burst. Medium Range Missiles: Varies with medium range missile type (See Phase World Missiles.) **Rate of Fire: Gravity Rail Gun: Equal to the combined hand to hand attacks of the Pilot (usually 4 or 5). Medium Range Missiles: One at a time or in volleys of two (2), three (3), or four (4) missiles. **Payload: Gravity Rail Gun: 8,000 rounds (200 bursts). Medium Range Missiles: Sixteen (16) medium range missiles. *Cruise Missile and Laser Pod: A mount that carries two cruise missiles and a light laser to backup the internal particle beam. Cruise Missiles has a top speed of Mach 25 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 10% of light per turn (far faster than any starship). Cruise missiles can be launched on multiple targets simultaneously. Cruise missiles have minuses to hit small targets but are all considered smart missiles. Whether weapons can be shot down is calculated from the speed of target, launcher, and missile. When drive goes dead, missile will still cruise unless set to self destruct but has very low odds of hitting starships (Great for hitting bases and planets because target does not move and missile when dead at -25% to detect.) **Maximum Effective Range: Cruise Missiles: Range is 8,000 miles (12,875 km) in an atmosphere and 4,000,000 miles (6,437,376 km/ 21.5 light seconds). Light Laser: 1 miles (1.6 km) through an atmosphere and 100 miles (161 km). **Mega-Damage: Cruise Missiles: See Phase World Missiles for details (Anti-Matter inflicts 4D6x100 MDC). Light Laser: 6D6 per blast. **Rate of Fire: Cruise Missiles: One at a time or in volleys of two (2). Light Laser: Equal to the combined hand to hand attacks of the Pilot (usually 4 or 5). **Payload: Cruise Missiles: Two (2) Cruise Missiles. Light Laser: Effectively Unlimited *Mini-Missile Pod: This is a pack of mini missiles that can be used against ground targets, infantry, and against starships. Missile has a top speed of Mach 10 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 2% of light per turn (slightly faster than any starship except if it is exceeding it maximum safe acceleration). Mini-Missile is phase world are normally guided. **Maximum Effective Range: Missile range is 2 miles (3.2 km) in an atmosphere and 100 miles (161 km) in space **Mega-Damage: Varies with mini-missile type (See Phase World Missiles.) **Rate of Fire: Can fire mini-missiles one at a time or in volleys of two (2), four (4), eight (8), or twelve (12.) **Payload: Forty-Eight (48) mini-missiles. *Plasma Ejector Pod: A very heavy weapon that fired superheated plasma. Very destructive weapon but limited in rate of fire and short ranged. The Ejector Pod is capable against tanks, Giant robots, and large starships. **Maximum Effective Range: 25 miles (40 km) in space and 1,200 feet (326 m) in an atmosphere. **Mega-Damage: 1D4x100 M.D. per cannon. **Rate of Fire: Twice per melee each (each shot counts as two melee attacks, even when linked together). **Payload: Effectively Unlimited. *Phase Cannon Pod: The weapon is designed to take out the Crew of target ship without damaging the target ship. Does no damage to inanimate objects (such as other fighters) but damages personnel and does do damage to force fields. Identical to weapon in star ghost starfighter. **Maximum Effective Range: 300 miles (480 km) in space. 3 miles (4.8 km) in an atmosphere. **Mega Damage: 3D6 to all living targets in a 30 ft (9.1 m) diameter around blast point or 1D6x10 to force fields and creatures 10 feet (3.0 m) or larger. The damage is SDC to SDC targets and MDC to MDC targets. **Rate of fire: Equal to the combined hand to hand attacks of the Pilot (usually 4 or 5). **Payload: Effectively Unlimited. *Four (4) Missile Pylons: On the underbelly of the fighter are four missile racks that allows the fighter to carry one cruise missile, two long range missiles, or four medium range missiles each. Individual pylons must carry all the same type ordnance but each pylon may carry different types of ordnance. Cruise missile are normally carried when on an anti-capital ship role and long and medium range missiles when fighting other starfighters. Cruise Missiles has a top speed of Mach 25 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 10% of light per turn (far faster than any starship). Long Range Missiles has a top speed of Mach 20 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 8% of light per turn (faster than any starship). Medium Range Missiles has a top speed of Mach 15 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 6% of light per turn. Whether weapons can be shot down is calculated from the speed of target, launcher, and missile. When drive goes dead, missile will still cruise unless set to self destruct but has very low odds of hitting starships (Great for hitting bases and planets because target does not move and missile when dead at -25% to detect.) Cruise missiles have minuses to hit small targets but are all considered smart missiles. Missiles can be launched on multiple targets simultaneously. **Maximum Effective Range: Cruise Missiles range is 8,000 miles (12,875 km) in an atmosphere and 4,000,000 miles (6,437,376 km/ 21.5 light seconds), Long Range Missiles range is 3,400 miles (5470 km) in an atmosphere and 1,800,000 miles (2,897,000 km/9.7 light seconds) in space, and Medium Range Missiles range is 160 miles (257.5 km) in an atmosphere and 80,000 miles (128,750 km/0.43 light seconds). **Mega-Damage & Properties: See Phase World Missiles for details (Cruise Anti-Matter inflicts 4D6x100 MDC and Long Range Fusion inflicts 2D4x100 MDC). **Rate of Fire: One at a time or in volleys of two (2), three (3), or four (4) missiles. **Payload: One (1) Cruise Missile, Two (2) Long Range Missiles, or Four (4) Medium Range Missiles per Pylon. *Phase Fields: The ship can generate two different protective phase fields. The first is a deflector shield that disperses incoming energy attacks, bullets, rail gun rounds, and explosions. When system is active, damage from incoming attack is divided by 10 (With the exception of magics, psionics, and other phase weaponry - These do full damage). When phase field is active, only laser cannons systems can be used. The phase cannons are not operational and the fire control for the missiles are disrupted. Second field is "Ghost Mode", an Out of Phase field that renders ship insubstantial and immune to all non magical attacks and energy. Ship is removed from normal three- dimensional space. Ship can observe things in the three dimensional world but is completely undetectable by normal means including the "See the Invisible" spell and most sensors (it is not invisible to Prometheans and phase technology). Ships speed is reduced to 25% of ships speeds and accelerations when in this mode but it can move in any direction including up and down and is not impeded by normal barriers. Ship can be stopped by Phase Fields, Force Fields, and Magical Fields and cannot resolidify inside other ships or solid objects. No weapons can be fired either while ship is out of phase. **Duration: Deflector Fields: Eight minutes per charge. Ghost Mode: One minute per charge. **Payload: 200 "Charges" Each activation consumes one "charge" from phase-field generator in the ship (see Power System, above). Activating either field counts as one melee action/attack. Activating a field can be used as a dodge to avoid incoming attacks. Only one field can be activated at one time and not both simultaneously. They cannot be activate at the same time as the ships conventional force field as well. *Special Bonuses: Like the Katana starfighter, this fighter is extremely maneuverable; add +5% to the pilots piloting skill, +1 to strike, +2 to dodge energy and projectile fire, and +3 to dodge missiles, obstacles, and stellar debris. The fighter also have a very advanced terrain following system. All bonuses are in addition to pilots bonuses (Hand to hand and Starfighter Pilot: Basic or Elite). BIF 67 on Kitsune B-FTL-01X Katana FTL Booster Pack This is an experimental piece of equipment built by Bushido Industries. The equipment is basically a small Unmanned Module that gives the BIF-67 Katana Tactical Fighter the ability to travel at FTL speeds. The booster pack fits on the top of the fighter behind the cockpit so that the pilots view is not restricted if visual system are damaged. Originally, there were two proposed versions with one fitting underneath the fighter and replacing the fighters two weapon mounts but the system would also have also interfered with the fighters landing gear. The booster pack does have some penalties and slightly reduces the fighters maneuverability, sublight acceleration, and atmospheric top speed. The booster pack is streamline so the reduction in atmospheric speed is not as serious as might be expected otherwise. Because of the reduction in performance cause by the booster, the booster pack has been designed to detach from the fighter in 15 seconds (1 melee). The pack takes about fifteen minutes to be reattached via EVA. The crew must have advanced engineering skills (such as Aircraft Mechanics, Mechanical Engineering, Starship Mechanics, or Weapons Engineer) or the time taken to reattach the pack is doubled. The booster pack has a special locator beacon so that when a special signal is transmitted the booster pack can then be found. To operate the FTL booster back, the Katana fighter must have two upgrades although both are relatively minor. The first is that the fighter needs to have an upgrade navigational system added to the ships computer that enables the ship to navigate between star systems and upgraded FTL communication equipment. The second is that the upper rear of the fighter needs to be modified with attachment for the booster pack and computer interfaces between the fighter and the booster pack. The equipment has performed fairly well in field tests although there have been some rate of failure. Bushido Industries is attempting to market this module to the C.A.F. as well as independents. Bushido executives hope that with the pack, the Katana fighter will be able to replace the Black Eagle as the long range medium fighter of the C.A.F. This Starfighter booster design uses modified starship speed and ranges. See Revised Starship Rules for Phase World for more details. Statistical Data *Model Type: B-FTL-01X FTL booster pack *Crew: None, but fighter requires pilot. *Speed: **Driving on the Ground: Not Possible. **Sublight: The module does not have a normal engine but the booster does reduce the Katana space fighter's acceleration. While the fighter can still reach a top speed of up to 40 percent of the speed of light but the fighter can accelerate/decelerate at the rate of 1.2 percent of light per melee (reduced from 1.4% of light per turn) **Atmospheric Propulsion: The module does not have a normal engine but the booster does reduce the Katana space fighter's atmospheric speed. Maximum speed is Mach 7 (5,190.2 mph/ 8,352.8 kph) in an atmosphere (Reduced from Mach 8). The fighter can still can enter an atmosphere because flight system is by contra grav. **Stardrive: The booster provides the starfighter with the ability to travel at a maximum of two light years per hour. **Maximum Range: The booster propulsion system gives effectively unlimited range but the starfighter's life support can only support the pilot for three weeks. *Length: Fighter is 50 feet (15.2 m) and booster pack is 20 feet (6.1 m) long *Height: Fighter is 12 feet (3.66 m), booster pack is 4 feet (1.21 m), and combined is 16 feet (4.88 m) in height. *Width: Fighter is 40 feet (12.2 m) and booster pack is 30 feet (9.14 m) *Weight: Fighter weighs 15 tons, booster weighs 8 tons, and combined weighs 23 tons *Power System: Advanced Fusion with a 10 year lifespan *Cargo: None *Market Cost: 35 million credits for booster pack to legitimate governments. Bushido Industries will probably also probably sell the booster packs on the black market for 40 to 60 million. Weapon Systems The booster pack has no effect on the fighters weapon systems but does reduce the fighters combat performance. The special bonuses due to the high maneuverability of the Katana fighter are not applicable while the booster is attached although bonuses from Starfighter Combat (Basic or Elite) still apply. In booster pack is dropped, bonuses are again applicable. Booster Failure: Because the booster pack is presently experimental, the system has a problem with failure of the booster system. The system only fails when activated. Once operating, the system will operate correctly. Eventually the problems with the system will be corrected. Roll on table below to determine if the system fails to operate correctly: Roll (D100): Failure: 01 to 03 - Complete Failure: The FTL booster does not operate. 04 to 09 - Partial Failure: The booster only operates at half capacity and fighter only travels at 1 light year per hour. 10 to 16 - Variable Output: The FTL booster does not keep fighter at a constant FTL speed. This complicates navigation and pilot must make a Navigation: Space roll with a -20% penalty or be 4D10% off course. 17 to 00 - System works flawlessly Note on Katana's Weapon Systems: Instead of the Missile Pylons being able to carry only four cruise, long range, or medium range missiles, the fighter can carry either one cruise missile, two long range missiles, or four medium range missiles. The fighter can carry a maximum of four cruise missiles, eight long range missiles, or sixteen medium range missiles. Pylons can carry different ordnance or may all carry the same ordnance. BI B-FTL Booster on Kitsune References Category:Three Galaxies Category:Stealth fighters